


fucking the enemy? you traitor : drarry smut

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Job, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, BoyxBoy, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying During Sex, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Punishment, Riding, Room of Requirement, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, but harry forgets halfway through lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: they've been dating secretly for almost a year now...it's hard. harry understand that. but why is draco out here flirting with another boy in plain view? and how is harry going to punish him for this?(more bad summaries! yay!! this one is so, so bad, but smut is literally smut. how good can it get lol?)





	fucking the enemy? you traitor : drarry smut

**Author's Note:**

> this smut is very similar to my last one...takes place in sixth year, light bdsm, formatted the same. i'm feeling very drained creatively, but i've gotten emails about me writing a new one-shot so here it is! not my best work, but smut is smut right? hope you enjoy loves!

Harry looked over at his boyfriend. There he sat, in Potions, away from him, talking to another boy with a seductive glare in his eyes. 

He could be just naive, however, Draco literally giggled at this boys jokes. And Harry was hearing these jokes. They weren't very funny.

"Mate, are you okay?"

Harry was brought back to reality with Ron and Hermione trying to get his attention. They had an assignment after all. Harry had other things on his mind, like how he was going to punish his boyfriend later. 

It wasn't even like he could talk to his best friends about this. No one knew about their relationship...that's been going on for almost a year. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron," Harry responded, pushing his dark hair from his eyes, "now where were we?" 

Hermione pointed at the recipe in her potions book, "It's an Everlasting Elixir, Harry. Where do we start, you got that stupid book don't you?" 

Draco now had his head propped up on his hand, staring dreamily at this boy. There were very few kids in their N.E.W.T Potions class, and yet Harry had no idea who this was. 

"Harry, focus," Hermione sighed, starting on the potion herself. After six years, she knew that Ron and Harry were just helpless boys. It wasn't fair. 

Ron chuckled. It seemed as if he knew, even though he didn't. Well, did he? He couldn't...

Slughorn was making his way around the tables, observing on their progress. At the trio's table, he noticed that Hermione was doing most of the work. 

"Warnaby! Potter!" he said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Granger here can't be doing all the work! Brains and all." 

The two boys nodded (Ron with a grumble) and started reading the annotations in Harry's book. Still not focusing, Harry looked at Draco who was now bitting his lip.   
  
He couldn't take it. 

"So, um. Hermione..." he said, rubbing his neck "what do we got going on here?" 

Her eyes turned more strict and alarmed. This couldn't be good. "Harry, I told you this a million times! Focus, will you?" she snapped. 

The Gryffindor leaned back into his chair, letting his hair fall over his eyes. Just wait till he got his hands on Draco. 

\- - - 

It was now 11 pm. Everyone else at Hogwarts was asleep, resting for the classes to come the next day. But two people weren't

Harry scribbled a hasty note:  _Meet me in the Room of Requirement. Be prepared -H_

"Hedwig, I'm sorry to send you out this late...wait you're supposed to be nocturnal...nevermind," he quickly told his snowy owl "you know where to bring this. Thank you" 

She tweeted in response as he stroked her neck, 

As she flew off, Harry flopped onto his bed listening to the snores of the four other boys in the room. Why was Draco doing this? What was even going through his mind as he flirted shamelessly with another man? 

Before he could think too much, Hedwig came back very quickly, a new note in her beak. 

"Thanks again. You can go back to the Owlery" he said, giving her one more stroke of affection. 

The note read:  _Prepared for what? Guess I'll have to wait and see -D_

Harry grinned, put on his shoes and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, making his way out of the Gryffindor dormitories. 

He made his way throughout the corridors, being wary of any teacher or Filch being out on a late night stroll as well. 

"Hey," 

Harry looked up and saw his pajama-clad boyfriend make his way down the opposite corridor. 

Draco was smiling. Did he realize what was coming his way? 

"Hey yourself, naughty boy," Harry said, innocently kissing his forehead. 

The pale boy looked confused. "What did I do?" 

Harry hummed, watching as the large, black door appeared in front of them. 

The Gryffindor grabbed the Slytherins wrist and pulled him into the room. 

In the room, all that sat with a large bed and a side table. This is how it always was the past billion times they've ventured into here. 

Without warning, Harry slammed Draco into a wall, pinning his hands above his head. 

"I saw you flirting with that kid in Potions," Harry growled into Draco's ear, watching the small boy squirm. 

Despite his obvious fear he retorted with, "We were just talking," Draco said, looking up at his boyfriend's green eyes, "stop being naive"

Harry chuckled, "Naive?" He said, tightening his grip and placing his knee in between his legs. "Biting your lip, looking at him with your sexy eyes" 

"Whatever," Draco said, biting his bottom lip. 

Now he was going to get it.

Harry reached forward, attacking his neck with harsh bites. He pulled Draco's pajama shirt over his head so he could place the same treatment on his collarbone. 

"Ah! Harry, don't do too much. People will see," Draco mumbled, still leaning his head so Harry could have better access. 

"That's the point baby," Harry said, biting a particular spot near his ear. "You're mine, after all," 

Without warning, he pulled his boyfriend up and threw him onto the bed, settling himself in between his legs.

"Fuck, Harry please..." Draco moaned, trying to sit up as he pulled at the bottom of his shirt, trying to take it off. 

Taking his shirt off, Harry began to kiss him, biting harshly onto his lips. "Patience Draco, you are being punished for what you did, remember?" 

He traveled down his body, biting every part of the pale skin he could get his mouth on. 

_"I'm literally begging you Harry, please touch me"_ Draco sighed helplessly, writhing his pelvis up for some sort of friction. 

Harry smiled. "Fine, but you're going to have to earn it, baby" 

He flipped them over so Draco was now on top, "Suck me off and then I'll think about it" 

"Ugh, you're an asshole"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Just what I thought" 

Draco made his way down Harry's lean body and then pulled his dick out of his pajama pants, jerking him off slowly.

After he licked his lips, he licked the underside of his dick. Sure he was teasing him, but did he even deserve this punishment? 

Maybe. 

"Stop teasing me, or I won't touch you," Harry said, tugging on the blonde hair. 

With this, Draco placed his lips around the dick, moving his head slowly and listening to Harry's moans. 

Using the moans as motivation, he went faster. It didn't last long since Harry pulled him up. 

"Couldn't have myself coming already?" Harry said, flipping them back over and with a wave of his hand, they were both now naked. 

"Harry! You know I hate when you do that!" Draco cried, blushing slightly. 

"Oh well," he said, reaching over and grabbing the very convenient lube that was on the side table. 

He slicked up his fingers, and without warning he placed two fingers inside of him, listening to the loud moan that escaped his boyfriend. 

"Shh," Harry said softly, scissoring his fingers "someone could be outside that door right now." 

Suddenly becoming self-conscious, Draco placed his hand over his mouth, biting down on his palm. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh, adding a third finger into him. "You look so pretty right, Draco. Did you know?" 

Draco responded with a moan which made Harry laugh more. 

After he felt like he was thoroughly prepared, Harry removed his fingers and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's neck. 

"Let me know if it hurts, love," Harry says, slicking up his dick with the lube. He kind of forgot that Draco was in trouble. How could you remain mad at that pretty face? 

Draco nods, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry entered him slowly, just pressing the tip in. Draco whined slightly. 

Harry rubs a soft hand down his side, "Let me know when I can move, baby" 

"Y-you c-can" Draco whines quietly, burying his face into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry entered all the way, listening to Draco's cries, peppering kisses onto his shoulders. "Can I go faster?" 

Draco arches his back and leans his head back, "Yeah go ahead" 

Harry shrugs, pinning his boyfriend's biceps down onto the soft mattress and slamming in and out of him slowly at first. 

"Ah! Right there" Draco moans, biting his palm once more. 

The dark haired boy smirks, tightening his grip on his arms and speeding up his thrusts, which caused Draco to let out a rather feminine moan. 

Harry continued repeatedly to hit his prostate and the way Draco was writhing showed that he was on the verge of releasing. They hadn't had sex in almost two weeks so Harry was not expecting Draco to last long at all. 

"Are you about to cum?"

"Y-yeah," 

Abruptly, Harry flipped them over once again so Draco was now sitting in his lap. What turned Harry on the most was looking at the tons of dark bruises covering his pale skin. 

"Ride me till you cum, baby, you are still working for it, remember?" Harry says, remembering that Draco was being punished. Not that he truly cared anyway. 

Draco sighs and starts moving his hips. In times like these, he didn't like being on top. He had to be in a specific dominant mood to do this. 

Harry noticed that Draco was growing tired so he sloppily jerked him off for him. "You gonna cum yet, love" 

The pale boy nods, suddenly releasing into Harry's hand and not long after, Harry releases inside of Draco. 

"Ugh, why did you do that...I have to clean cum out of my ass now" Draco whines, despite allowing his head to fall onto Harry's chest. 

"You secretly love it" Harry whispers softly, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. 

\- - -

"Where were you?" 

Harry just got back to the dorm and he noticed that everyone was asleep. Besides Ron of course. 

"Couldn't sleep" he lies, putting his Cloak away and falling into his bed. 

Ron shoots up and points a finger at him, "You  _liar_!" He yells. 

"Don't worry 'bout it Ron" Harry laughs. 

"Fucking the enemy? You traitor" 

 


End file.
